Loop
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Musim panas hari itu, kejadian itu terjadi sekali lagi—untuk kesekian kalinya. ElsAi (LK/DW). Oneshot.


**based from Kagerou Days by Jin. I don't own elsword c:**

**elsword; lord knight**  
**aisha; dimension witch**

* * *

Sejak kapan dia berhenti menghitung? Dia sendiri tidak yakin. Yang jelas, dia sudah berada di tempat ini dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin sudah ratusan—atau ribuan tahun? Entahlah. Dia sudah berhenti menghitung, ingat?

(Persetan dengan waktu. Dunia yang bodoh ini sudah tidak berjalan lagi. Hanya dia seorang—terkurung dalam wujud seorang anak berumur delapan belas tahun. Beratus-ratus tahun lamanya.)

Ah, dia sudah ada di sana—lagi, dia menambahkan dalam hati—, memandangi langit biru musim panas yang baru saja mencapai puncaknya, masih mengisap es krim batang sambil bermain dengan plastik belanjaan dalam genggamannya (dia sudah hafal betul isi plastiknya; sayuran, beberapa permen yang akan dia berikan padanya). Manik merah yang sejak tadi memandangi langit tersebut akhirnya berpendar, kemudian bertemu dengan manik ungu miliknya.

Layaknya orang bodoh yang tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahannya, dia kembali menghampiri orang tersebut. Sama-sama disatukan dengan rasa benci akan musim panas dan keluhan tentang sanak yang memaksa untuk pergi di tengah hari yang panas ini, mereka mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh.

Pukul satu kurang lima belas menit—dia bahkan tidak perlu melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu—ketika dia mendengar nama anak itu; Elsword Sieghart. Dan hingga titik ini, dia sudah menghafal betul apa saja yang akan terjadi—lima menit mereka mengobrol, entah tentang apa, angin kemudian bertiup. Sekali lagi menerbangkan topi putih yang laki-laki itu kenakan, membebaskan rambut merah gelap yang cukup panjang dari kurungan benda penghias kepala tersebut (hadiah dari neneknya yang sudah tiada, kalau dia tidak salah ingat).

Ini dia, dia membatin. Pukul satu kurang sepuluh menit, ketika matahari bahkan terasa lebih panas daripada sebelumnya. Dia menghentikan langkah anak yang sudah beranjak untuk mengambil topinya dari permainan angin, dan terjatuh di tengah jalan raya yang—hanya terlihat, namun sebentar lagi tidak—sepi.

"Biar aku yang mengambilnya." Dia berkata, tidak peduli dengan jeritan serangga musim panas yang seolah memintanya untuk berhenti, mengingatkannya akan kejadian-kejadian buruk yang akan menimpanya jika dia mengambil topi itu. Gaun musim panas putihnya mengembang ketika dia berlari melawan angin. Dan—ah, dia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya, dia sudah terbiasa—ketika kakinya menapak di luar taman yang berbatas pagar besi, teriakan orang yang ada di sekitarnya datang terlambat ketika puluhan palang besi menghujaninya, menembus tubuhnya seperti buah yang ditusuk oleh tusuk gigi.

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sakit ini hingga tidak merasakan apapun, memandangi laki-laki yang begitu ketakutan—dan seharusnya berada di posisinya, namun dia tidak mengizinkannya—dengan senyum miris. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melihat tatapan itu—mengingatkan sekali lagi, dia sudah tidak menghitung—dan selalu berharap kalau ini adalah putarannya yang terakhir. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia kembali menutup matanya.

(Dia tahu, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ini akan terjadi lagi. Dia akan menemukan dirinya sendiri berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya, kemudian mengalami dan menonton kejadian yang sama seperti sekarang.)

.

.

.

"Aku membenci musim panas."

Dia tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan itu. Sembari membuang stik es krim yang kehilangan tugasnya dan membetulkan letak topinya, dia melirik orang yang duduk di sebelahnya—setelah ratusan kalinya—, yang kini sedang sibuk bermain dengan ujung gaun musim panasnya yang indah.

Karena musim panas adalah saat ketika hal buruk terjadi. Karena musim panas hari ini tidak pernah berakhir. Karena di tengah musim panas sialan inilah hal buruk akan terjadi pada mereka berdua, kemudian memisahkan dan mempertemukan mereka dengan cara terburuk yang pernah ada.

"Aku juga membenci musim panas." Anak perempuan itu menjawab, manik ungu memandang langit musim panas dengan penuh kebencian.

Dia tahu kok. Perempuan itu—Aisha, nama yang tidak bisa ia lupakan bagaimanapun caranya—sudah pernah mengatakannya. Berkali-kali. Hingga dia merasa dirinya sudah tidak waras lagi.

(Mungkin ya. Dunia ini, maksudnya).

Dia membiarkan angin sialan yang memulai putaran bodoh ini menghempaskan topinya menuju jalan raya. Langsung saja dia menahan perempuan itu dan berlari secepatnya mengejar topinya. Beruntung dia berhasil melewati puluhan palang besi yang terlihat seperti gigi taring yang hendak mengoyak tubuhnya—atau tubuh perempuan itu, lebih buruk lagi.

Namun dia tidak cukup cepat untuk segera menghindar dari truk yang melintas, seolah telah bersiap di sana sejak awal hanya untuk melindas tubuh satu di antara mereka.

Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Badannya terasa berputar ke arah yang salah. Cairan merah yang menyemprot kemana-mana terasa bukan miliknya—tidak mungkin kan darah sebanyak ini dimiliki oleh anak berumur enam belas tahun, bukan?

Perempuan itu masih berdiri di ujung jalan, kedua tangan menutup mulut dan mata melebar. Dia sudah membuatnya sedih lagi, sepertinya. Kakaknya pasti akan membunuhnya nanti.

_Tidak apa-apa_, dia berkata, berharap kata-katanya bisa sampai di telinga perempuan itu, _semua ini akan segera berakhir_.

(Dia berharap dia bisa menepati janji yang ia buat ratusan tahun lamanya tersebut—atau setidaknya dia merasa sudah selama itu).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
